John Constantine (Prime Earth)
| Relatives = | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = House of Mystery | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Magician | PlaceOfBirth = Liverpool, England | Creators = Alan Moore; Steve Bissette | First = Justice League Dark Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = John Constantine is an occult detective from Liverpool, England. His violent and anti-social attitude makes him a formidable anti-hero, and he's known for doing whatever it takes to get the job done. Justice League Dark ]] Alerted by a magical shift in reality that had him falling from the sky in London, John began scrying in search of Zatanna, once again, as he believed she might be in trouble. He managed to track her down in the United States, but she was in a trance state, and he was forced to wake her up with backwards magic. Afterwards, she explained that the danger he sensed was the return of the Enchantress, who was causing havoc in search of her host, June Moone. John's first instinct, then, was to seek out Deadman, but hecould not find him - and so, he went directly to Madame Xanadu, whom he had already come to understand was responsible for splitting June from the Enchantress, which would inevitably result in a magically tinged doom. Knowing that June was about to be consumed by the Enchantress, John appeared next to her and drew a protective circle around them both. He realized, then, that a rhyme that she had stuck in her head was part of the spell that Xanadu had used to separate her from the witch, and so he began reciting it himself in order to put them back together. Deadman attempted to stop him, having grown attached to June, but to no avail. Thanks to the efforts of both John and Mindwarp, the Enchantress' threat was nullified, and June was lost forever. Afterwards, John revealed that the entire ordeal had been Xanadu's fault, and the magicians all parted ways bitterly. However, Madame Xanadu's visions of a future of doom had not ceased, and would not cease unless the team she had alienated remained together. | Powers = * : Constantine is a magician but unlike most magicians, Constantine rarely uses magical spells, unless he really has to, especially in combat. :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* : An instinctual supernatural ability to be in the right place at exactly the right time. This has led John to uncanny luck, like winning incredible amounts of money from Arcade machines and Casinos. Avoiding harm. And more times than not - to meet the right kind of ally to help prevent or stop an apocalyptic event from happening. This also lets him reshape the battlefield to his advantage. :* | Abilities = * : John Constantine is an excellent con artist and negotiator. These skills are often more useful than his magical ones. Constantine faces most of his challenges relying primarily on his cunning. He is widely considered as the world's greatest con man. * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = House of Mystery | Weapons = | Notes = * John Constantine was created by Alan Moore and Steve Bissette, first appearing in . Following the creation of the Vertigo imprint, Constantine aged in real-time, and interacted less with the DC Universe. When the New 52 initiative was launched, the Vertigo version of the character remained in publication, while this version of Constantine began appearing on Prime Earth, starting with by Peter Milligan and Mikel Janin, bearing strong similarities to a version of the character that had appeared during Brightest Day. | Trivia = | Links = }}